


[赫海］真心话大冒险

by Hyukhaefangirl



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukhaefangirl/pseuds/Hyukhaefangirl
Summary: ~赫海现实向，suju哥哥们都会出镜～ ‼️角。色。扮。演‼️预警（配合我们成人爱豆公司名的那种）但是没有肉，只有前戏～ 未成年者请慎入哦～ 续lofter上的前文





	[赫海］真心话大冒险

**Author's Note:**

> ~赫海现实向，suju哥哥们都会出镜  
> ～ ‼️角。色。扮。演‼️预警（配合我们成人爱豆公司名的那种）但是没有肉，只有前戏  
> ～ 未成年者请慎入哦  
> ～ 续lofter上的前文

“跪好，双手交叠放头顶上。”李赫宰像变脸一般，突换上一副严肃的模样。  
“赫啊.......你......你怎么了？”东海不解地看着李赫宰，有些无辜地眨着眼睛。  
“不要让我说第二遍。还有，叫我老师！”没眼力见的李东海这算是明白了爱人在玩什么把戏了，本来李东海自己喝了一点点酒，也有点兴致，加上这突如其来的女装形象，就顺着爱人的意来玩一把新鲜的角色扮演。  
乖乖地把腿曲成M字型，手听话放上头。这动作一下子就让他的胸肌挺得衬衫连仅余的皱褶都没有了，胸前的淡褐色若隐若现，显得格外性感。  
“老师您别动怒啊，海海会听话的。”小嘴一张一合，吐出讨好的话。  
李赫宰进去房间拿了一把胶制间尺，平常都是用来画vcr的大纲，今天他拿上手，倒添了一分教鞭的感觉。  
啪！“犯了什么错难道你自己不知道吗？”尺子隔着裙子打上人的屁股。  
“什么嘛，人家一直都是乖学生啊......”东海被打疼了，微微舒张一下压着的腿去缓解不适。  
“你看看你这裙长，有女生会穿只盖得到屁股的裙子吗？”说罢就挥了一戒尺。  
“嗯啊，赫宰老师我痛啊，这不是我的错啊，是希澈哥，不，希澈欧巴给我的......”东海娇嗔了一声，为自己辩护。  
“希澈欧巴是谁啊？男朋友吗？校规不是说不能早恋吗？你胆真大，给我趴在沙发上挨罚！”李东海根本没想到这会被李赫宰曲解成这样，只好乖乖转身，上身压在沙发背上，短短的裙子根本遮不了什么。  
“自己把裙子撩上去！”李赫宰看着面前的美好，强忍着内心的杂念，决定先跟爱人玩一玩。  
“不嘛.....人家是女生啊.....怎么能.....啊！啊！痛啊！赫宰！”李东海装着女生语气说了一半就被打断，身后的人已经不想听他废话，隔着裙子不停击打。  
“赫宰？赫宰是你叫的吗？连尊师重道都不懂，我看你真是欠教训！”李赫宰索性揭开他的裙子，一下一下的打在翘臀上，痛得人儿直扭身躯。  
“是不认罚吗？” 李赫宰停下击打，用戒尺轻轻扫着人的屁股。  
“不......不是啊......”李东海结结巴巴地说着，身后泛着温热和麻麻的钝痛，让他不敢畅所欲言。  
“我看你根本没反省，就给你点时间好好想吧，把反省书给我写好，身体别乱动，要是在写好前戒尺掉下来的话，后果会很严重哦。”赫宰把戒尺放在东海拱起来的尾椎与屁股的交界，给他一张白纸和一支笔。  
李东海的裙子落在大腿下，手肘压着沙发背写着字，每写一笔一划都惹来身后戒尺的颤动，吓得他大气都不敢喘。好不容易写了两条，身子实在太僵硬，他下意识地弯了弯背。啪嗒！  
完了，李东海对身后突然失去的重量很敏感，一扭头就去看李赫宰。那人悠悠放下手里的咖啡，朝他走过来，拿起掉落在地的戒尺往他的臀缝塞了塞。  
“再给你一次机会哦，赶快把反省写好，再把它弄掉的话，你知道的。”说完又走回桌子品尝咖啡，和欣赏面前的美景。  
李东海小面一红，虽然隔着内裤，但仍清清楚楚感受到戒尺的存在，他用力夹紧大腿肌肉和臀肉，却突然意识到这动作份外熟悉，在床上不知做过多少回了。顾不得羞涩，他加速写好李赫宰要的反省，写完后一下子放松，可怜的尺子再次掉落。  
“哦，写好了？让老师检查检查......你那什么字啊？谁看得懂啊？是不认真的在反省吗？！”李赫宰教官式的吼让他怂了，害怕屁股受罪的东海连忙转过身露出猫咪笑。  
“老师，是我不好，要不我念给你听吧?”李赫宰说着好，手则去趴人的内裤。  
“ 一，我去喝酒了。”李赫宰看了看地上的戒尺，又看了看人儿粉红色的嫩肉，没忍心狠打他，毕竟一会还有别的事会染红他的屁股。手起手落在人的屁股印上一巴掌。  
“啊！我不应该穿短裙，让老师起反应了。”李东海扭过头坏心眼的打量着爱人的裤档，惹来对方两下巴掌分别打在臀瓣上。  
“呀，女孩儿说这些不脸红吗？”李赫宰想不到被东海这样撩。  
“老师您才该脸红呢？看着人家的屁股不知在想什么。”不知死活的李东海继续出言挑衅对方。  
李赫宰把人儿的腰按紧，一咬牙就落下频密的巴掌，痛得奶虎直求饶。  
“别打了别打了，我知错了，老师！老师！”东海几乎用尽全力吼出这一句，幸好李赫宰听后就松手了。  
“好啊，知错能改才是好孩子，那你说说看要挨几下？”  
“老师啊，不能换过惩罚吗？譬如.....在床上进行的？”李东海勾着小舌，诱惑地看着爱人。  
快忍不住的人一把公主抱起李东海进房，之后......就没有之后.....大家自己想像一下吧......不是我想卡车的......是我真的不懂怎么去写......别打我哦，我先跑了


End file.
